warriors_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Snow Falling From Dark Cloud
|-|Intro= This page contains descriptions of mental illness. If you are uncomfortable with this please move on. Snow Falling From Dark Cloud(please call her Snow) is Timber’s Tribe of Shattering Ice OC that maybe sort of ran away. Do not use her without permission or I will steal your microwave. |-|Snow= S N O W This character belongs to Timber. Don't steal/edit/use without permission. Coding by Pokeballmachine. I wanna get it but I got bad brains I'm what they like to call a special case, I am A coma in a classroom A P P E A R A N C E :Snow...has an odd appearance. On her right side, she is a purely black she-cat with blue eyes and white paws. On her left side she is a white she-cat with green eyes. Separating these sides is speckles of these colors mixed together. I got detention cause I made a face Nobody believed me that it's stuck that way, I am A stoner in a bathroom P E R S O N A L I T Y Snow has bipolar disorder, therefore she has three different personalities. N O R M A L *Hates the structure and rules of society *Likes her freedom D E P R E S S E D *Life is meaningless to her *Sad all the time *EXTREMELY introverted *Hates all *Wants to be alone M A N I A C *Has “visions” *Thinks she can see ghosts *Suspicious of others *Nosey *Basically a stalker *Very spiritual Back in school, back in place back in school, back in chains Back in school, back in my cage back in school, back in place Back in school, back in chains back in school, back in your cage H I S T O R Y Snow was born to Fast Winds of Coming Storm, Fast, and Rabbit Leaving Prints in Snow, Rabbit, from the Tribe of Shattering Ice. Snow and her brother, Bird Flying Through Raging Blizzard(Bird) played throughout the The Room of Snowballs. When Snow was four moons old she had her first depression phase. Fast, being a good mother, tried to see what was wrong. When she couldn’t tell, Fast tried to see if Snow would get better. In two moons, she did. Then Snow and Bird became to-bes. Snow then went through her maniac phase. She saw “signs” everywhere, accused cats of doing bad stuff, and whatnot. This raised concerns among her Clanmates and especially Fast. Once again, Snow was back to normal and her Clan was freaked out. Cats intentionally avoided her and gave her solitary duties. Snow was confused and angry, upset how she believed she never did anything. Snow accepted(or sorta, she still got annoyed by it) this and soon developed a crush towards Cold Stone of Cave Floor, a female to-be training to be a prey-hunter. This crush went on for half a moon until she confessed to Cold. Cold explained she was heterosexual and denied her, but promised to be her friend. Back in school, back in place back in school, back in chains Back in school, back in my cage back in school, back in place Back in school, back in chains back in school, back in your cage R E L A T I O N S H I P S text T R I V I A *Before making Snow, I did research bipolar disorder and listen to people who have bipolar disorder talk about having it(through TED Talks and such) **The reason I did was so I could portray it as accurately as possible, because I find portraying disabilities/minorities as accurately as I can important. *If she was in a CLAN she would be in ShadowClan. G A L L E R Y File:C11F1D64-21B5-46BF-AC62-79E1DD043B08.jpeg|Snow by Moonwing tysm 29B8BCC5-D07C-47D3-B01C-6721946FF35A.jpeg|Snow by -Skyfall- on Scratch Category:Characters Category:She-Cats Category:Tribe of Shattering Ice Cats Category:Work In Progress Category:Content (Timberdash) Category:Rogues Category:LGBT+